


Kiss me hard before you go

by zephyr_ink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Spoilers, spoilers for chapter 370
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_ink/pseuds/zephyr_ink
Summary: !!! MANGA SPOILERS !!!Takes place after the "see you later" scene.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!
> 
> This is just me word-vomiting all my kagehina manga feelings after chapters 370/371/372

Karasuno's graduation ceremony had ended a few hours ago. Several third-year students were still milling around in the courtyard, though most of them had already left to go home. 

Kageyama had disappeared after they had said goodbye to Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, but somehow Hinata knew exactly where to find him.

And his instincts were right. Not only that, but when he stepped into the gym and saw Kageyama spin the ball with his hands, he couldn't help himself – he launched into Nishinoya senpai’s trademark _Rolling Thunder_, intercepting Kageyama’s powerful serve with a perfect receive, sending the ball back to the exact spot where the setter would have been.

He preened, his chest glowing with happiness when he saw Kageyama’s surprised expression.

“See you later Kageyama” he beamed, a wide, happy smile splitting his face.

Kageyama smiled back from across the net. “Yeah, see you later.”

Hinata’s gaze swept across the familiar sight one last time, drinking in every single detail of the place where he’d spent countless volleyball practices.

“And hurry up and get a haircut already,” Kageyama piped up, his voice ringing out in the empty gym as he threw the volleyball into the basket with all the other ones. “You look like a bush,”

“Yeah, I know,” Hinata countered. “I was just thinking of getting it cut!”

He heard the squeak of Kageyama’s dress shoes on the wood floor draw near. 

“What?” he asked when Kageyama came to stand right in front of him.

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me goodbye?” Kageyama asked, his voice low in the quiet stillness of the gym. Something unreadable swirled in his eyes.

“Oh,” Hinata grinned playfully. “You want a kiss?”

Kageyama’s blue eyes went impossibly dark. Hinata’s heart fluttered, and he rose on his tiptoes, craning his neck to press a quick peck to his cheek.

Kageyama scowled. “Tease,” he growled, making a grab for Hinata.

The redhead danced away, a giddy laugh bubbling from his throat as he dodged Kageyama’s swiping hands. He managed to put some distance between them before Kageyama finally caught him around the waist and yanked him back in his arms, spinning him around and diving down to lock their lips in a long, searing kiss.

Hinata’s smiling lips parted eagerly and heat pooled in his gut as Kageyama nipped and licked into his mouth, a breathless moan escaping him when their tongues brushed.

They kept kissing fervently, neither of them letting go of the other. Predictably, it wasn’t long before Hinata felt Kageyama’s large hands slide under his butt and effortlessly hoist him up, like Kageyama always tended to do when he got tired of bending down to Hinata’s level. Hinata let himself be lifted and hooked his legs around Kageyama’s waist, clinging tightly to his neck and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, he hopped down and twined their fingers together, ignoring Kageyama’s grumbles as he tugged him towards the empty supply closet, an exciting idea forming in his mind.

***

Hinata panted raggedly. His knees buckled, and he slumped to the floor, feeling incredibly warm and happy and basking in the afterglow of what had been the best blowjob of his life. 

A few feet away, his shirt laid discarded on the floor near some mops, brooms and buckets. Kageyama’s own shirt was hanging off his shoulders, rumpled, two angry red love bites littering the skin just beneath his collarbones.

Kageyama was breathing just as hard as Hinata as he adjusted his pants, one of his hand flying to his chin to wipe at a smear of cum that had dripped down his mouth.

Hinata looked down at his own hand, making a face at the sticky mess webbing between his fingers. “Um, do you have something I can use to clean up?” he asked. His gaze landed on his shirt, which he decided was definitely not an option since he had to wear it on his way home.

Kageyama’s eyes roamed the room lazily, and he grabbed a cloth from one of the shelves, tossing it to the other boy.

Hinata grimaced. “Don't you have, like, a tissue or something?”

Kageyama shrugged, tilting his head back against the wall of the little cramped room. “It’s not like I was planning for this, dumbass.”

Hinata blinked, peering up at him with shining eyes, and Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You haven’t called me dumbass in a very long time,” Hinata said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. “I know it sounds strange but I kind of missed it.”

Kageyama huffed out a half-laugh, sliding to the floor next to Hinata, who rested his head on his shoulder. The setter leaned his own head on top of Hinata’s, exhaling shakily.

“I have something for you,” he said, sliding a hand into his pants pocket and producing a badly wrapped little package. Hinata ripped it from his fingers excitedly, tearing through the paper.

It was a phone case. One of the flip, wallet style ones and it was milk-themed, with a silly picture of a cow on the front.

Hinata loved it.

“_Gwaaaah!_ Thank you Tobio!” he said delightedly, pressing a tiny kiss to the underside of Kageyama’s jaw. “It’s perfect!”

His heart swelled with affection. Hinata had already given Kageyama his gift, a pair of brand-new knee pads he knew Kageyama needed, but he didn’t think Kageyama would actually go out of his way to get him something as well.

"Keep your phone and id inside it,” Kageyama instructed. “I heard there are a lot of pickpockets in Rio, so you should carry it under your clothes or in your inside pockets. And be careful. Never let your guard down when you’re in a crowd.”

Kageyama brushed a hand through Hinata’s disheveled hair, giving him a long, intense look. During their first year Hinata used to squirm under his hard stares, unnerved by the intensity behind those scowling eyes and ready to pick a fight with him at any moment. At the end of his second year, he would have preened under the attention, eager to have the eyes of the boy he liked on him. Now though, he just felt creeping sadness and heartbreak.

It was their last day together. The very next day they would part ways – Kageyama would set off for Tokyo to start his training for the V-league and the National Team, while Hinata would begin his one-year preparations and intensive training to transition to beach volleyball.

Coach Washijou had been very clear on the matter, giving him a very strict, grueling schedule. If Hinata wanted to succeed, he needed to make sacrifices. He’d need to train harder than ever before, build more muscle mass and reach his peak physical condition. There would be no time for drama or boys or anything even remotely distracting. 

Hinata's mind wandered, filling with memories of stolen kisses in between classes and long hours spent fooling around in the nook under the staircase after practice or in Kageyama’s room, where no nosy little sisters were likely to burst in at unexpected times.

They hadn't been dating for long, and the thing between them was still new, too raw and untested. But Hinata’d be lying if he said he wasn’t going to miss it dearly. After all, Kageyama Tobio had been his first kiss, his first time, his greatest rival and his best friend.

He had burrowed his way in Hinata’s heart with his gruff antics and his little quirks, like how his right eye crinkled a bit more than the left one when he grinned or how his hands would always be a little calloused and rough even though he moisturized them twice a day. Hinata loved how his own shirts were always two or three sizes too small on Kageyama, stretching against his chest in the most ridiculous ways, or how his larger hand dwarfed his when they held hands in winter. He loved Kageyama's awkward attempts at compliments and how, despite being unfairly tall and handsome, Kageyama’d always manage to look derpy and silly in photos. And more than anything, he loved Kageyama's rare displays of emotion, like how his eyes had shone brightly the first time they kissed, or when he was appointed vice-captain and realized that he’d be wearing the same number Sugawara-senpai had. 

Kageyama was still the huge dork he had always been, of course – he still sucked at academics, still drank milk at lunch and still read those weekly sports magazines he liked – but he had also grown in ways Hinata never could have dreamed, losing his aggressive, temperamental streak and mellowing into a slightly softer, less guarded version of himself.

And Hinata had fallen for him. Fiercely and unconditionally.

But now high school was over, and they had both made up their minds to pursue their ambitions on opposite ends of the world. They never once asked the other to follow them, since neither of them wished to hold the other back or make them give up their own dreams. 

And besides, high school flings were never meant to last anyway, were they?

Hinata clutched Kageyama’s gift tighter. Suddenly, Kageyama’s gentle hand stroking calmly through his hair was too much, and he swallowed thickly. Emotion clogged his throat and made his heart and lungs squeeze painfully in his chest.

“I said I was gonna cut them, geez,” he said, swatting Kageyama’s hand away and twisting his face to the side, unable to hold his gaze. “Mind your own hair, Mr. I Chopped My Bangs With Kitchen Scissors.”

Kageyama hummed pensively, tilting his head and fingering the short bangs falling messily over his forehead. “Are they really that bad?”

Hinata sneaked a glance at him from the corner of his eye. They weren't so bad. The more Hinata looked at them, the more they started to grow on him. They actually made the popping color of Kageyama’s eyes stand out more. But there was no way Hinata was going to admit that to his face.

“They make you look dumb. Maybe you should get rid of them altogether,” he said instead, and giggled when Kageyama shoved his shoulder.

Hinata shuffled closer, tucking himself against Kageyama’s side. Unease churned in his stomach.

“Do you think I made the right call?” he asked softly. “To choose to go train overseas, I mean,”

Kageyama’s throat bobbed, and he snaked an arm around Hinata’s waist, pulling him in closer. “How am I supposed to know that?”

Hinata let out a breath. “You know, if you make it onto the national team and qualify for the Olympics, perhaps we could meet in Rio.”

Kageyama hummed lowly. "I mean, we’ll both be busy, obviously,” Hinata continued. “But it could still happen. Never say never, right? And even if we don’t meet up, I’ll be sure to watch all your games on TV,”

Kageyama’s gaze found Hinata’s again, and the thoughtful look was back in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Hinata.

“Nothing. Why?”

“I can tell something’s up with you. You’re doing that thing with your mouth,”

Hinata blinked, catching himself and releasing the bottom lip he’d been nervously biting on.

“Oi,” Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Hinata winced. “No,” he lied, jerking his eyes away.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama coaxed, and Hinata’s heart skipped a beat.

“Maybe,” he admitted. “It’s just– what if I mess everything up?” he whispered, unable to make eye contact with Kageyama’s sharp gaze.

“You won’t.”

Kageyama said it so casually and with such absolute certainty that for a moment Hinata believed him. “How can you be sure?” he asked, doubts creeping under his skin, clouding his mind.

“Because you’re stubborn, and determined, and nothing can stop you once you set your mind on doing something. It’s one of the things I like about you.”

Hinata looked up, surprised. “Wait, _one_ of the things you like about me? Are there more?” he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. “In that case, I’ll need a full list to take with me to Brazil.”

Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead, making him yelp. “You’re such a dumbass,” he grumbled.

“Tobio,” Hinata whispered, after a beat of silence. “What if I change? What if you change? What if we _both_ change and fall out of love?”

Kageyama sighed. “C’ mere,” he said. sweeping him onto his lap and hugging him close. Hinata straddled him, his knees on either side of Kageyama’s legs. 

Kageyama’s warm breath puffed and tickled his ear, making him shiver.

He could feel Kageyama’s fingers skim over his lower back, rubbing small circles just above the waistband of his pants.

“There’s no point in worrying about the future now,” Kageyama said bluntly, and Hinata glanced away.

“Hey, look at me,” Kageyama ordered, cradling Hinata’s face and tilting Hinata’s chin so that he could stare right into his eyes. He pressed their foreheads together, his thumb stroking lightly over Hinata’s cheekbones.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you, no matter how far apart we are,” he said, his unflinching gaze focused on Hinata’s face.

Hinata sucked in a breath, going stock still.

A lump formed in his throat. “When did you become so sappy, Kageyama-kun?” he laughed wetly, turning his face to wipe away a tear with the back of his hand.

He yelped when Kageyama pinched his side.

“Shut up, you idiot,” he muttered, sounding flustered.

It was another thing Hinata liked about Kageyama, how easily he got flustered when Hinata teased him, and how his cheeks dusted with the prettiest blush.

“I’ll miss you,” Hinata mumbled, smushing his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. “So, so much. Will you miss me?”

“Don’t be stupid. Of course I’ll miss you.”

Tears spilled unbidden over Hinata’s cheeks, and he locked his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders. A squeaky sob ripped from his throat.

“I swear to you, I’ll get stronger,” He promised through the tears. “And we’ll play together again.”

Kageyama cupped his head, stroking his hair gently and smiling against his temple. “I don’t doubt it.”

Hinata knew they’d play together again. He knew it deep in his bones that they’d meet again and that they would definitely play again on the same court. Though whether they would be on the same side of the net or in opposite teams was another question entirely.

“Next time we play, I’ll win,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Kageyama snorted. “In your dreams,”

Hinata broke into a happy smile, despite the tears still streaming down his face. “Nah. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna win,”

Before Kageyama could argue further. Hinata’s fingers curled in the soft hair at the setter’s nape and he leaned forward to press his lips to Kageyama’s in a soft kiss.

“I love you, Tobio.” He said against Kageyama’s lips, feeling their breaths mingle.

Kageyama’s reply was immediate. “I love you too.”

Kageyama kissed him back, before dragging his lips along his jaw to the sensitive spot behind Hinata’s ear that made his knees turn to jelly and arousal burst in his belly.

“Wanna go again?” Kageyama breathed hotly against the side of Hinata’s face. He kept kissing the other boy's neck, one of his hands skimming over his taut stomach and dipping under the waistband of his boxers, taking him into his hand.

“Can’t,” Hinata gasped. “‘m already running late,”

“For what?”

Hinata fumbled his words, as tingles ran across his skin. “M-My family’s throwing me a graduation party,” he managed to say, sparks of pleasure igniting along the trail left by Kageyama’s kisses.

“We’ll be quick,” Kageyama’s lips tilted up. “Considering how fast you came a few minutes ago,”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Hinata said. “Like you lasted much longer,”

He felt Kageyama shudder and harden under him, his hips jerking and rolling against Hinata’s ass.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kageyama asked, his hooded eyes smoldering with want.

“No,” Hinata groaned, and pressed his cock harder into Kageyama’s hand. “Feels—good, d-don’t you dare stop,”

Kageyama chuckled, before crushing their lips back together, his long clever fingers squeezing around Hinata's half-hard length. Hinata’s breath hitched, as a wave of searing heat zipped through him, making his insides clench and his cock swell in Kageyama’s hand. He was already leaking a little, and Kageyama stroked him to hardness, sliding his thumb over the tip of Hinata’s cock and spreading the beads of wetness down his length, slicking it up and making the friction a hundred times more intense.

As the kiss grew more heated, Hinata tried to brand into his memory every little detail of the boy he was in love with, letting Kageyama’s musky scent fill his senses, memorizing how his muscles bunched and tensed under his touch. as he glided his hands over the powerful lines of his body, the broad expanse of his chest, his firm pecs, the swell of his biceps and his large shoulders. 

Kageyama seemed to do the same, trailing his free hand along Hinata’s back, tracing down the dip of his spine to his butt and the back of his thighs.

If today was their last day together then Hinata would make the most of it. He’d treasure these moments and keep them close to his heart. He’d let his new adventure start tomorrow.

It would be fine, he thought. 

They’d find their way back to each other, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, that phone case in chap 371 had the words "cow milk" written in Japanese, so it's totally a gift from kageyama in my mind ;)
> 
> I was too tired to read through this again, so I might edit again tomorrow, i'm sorry if there are errors 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
